Quand l'amour s'en mêle
by Nora19
Summary: Ambre et Draco décident de faire une bonne blague à Harry... Seulement ça ne finit pas franchement comme ils auraient espérés! Harry, Hermione et Ambre se retrouvent dans le passé, au temps des maraudeurs! Un problème? Pas si l'amour s'en mêle... JL RH SO
1. Vengeance

**Coucou à tous!**

**J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire, j'ai eu l'idée de la faire en plein cours en amphi (pour voir à quel point le cours était intéressant mdr), et depuis j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une partie des chapitres. En tout cas dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews!**

**Bonne lecture**

**DISCLAIMER: Rien de cet univers ne m'appartient (hélas bouhh! lol) tout appartient à la grande JKR!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Vengeance**

'"T'es dingue!" lança une jeune fille envers son complice.

"Oooh allez, ça sera une bonne occasion de lui faire clouer son bec à St Potter" répliqua le blond avec véhémence.

La jeune fille en question s'appelait Ambre Scott et le dingue en question était Draco Malefoy. Ils étaient tous deux à serpentard, et inutile de dire qu'ils étaient fiers d'y être, bah oui c'était des sang pur après tout. Mais la jeune fille était orpheline, vive la famille! Des parents mangemorts, décédés lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans. Et la charmante famille Malefoy l'avait recueillie… En effet ses parents vu leur statut avaient eu l'occasion de faire ami ami avec cette famille… Draco était donc un peu comme son frère, oh il était horrible avec tout le monde sauf avec elle, sa petite protégée, personne ne devait toucher à sa petite soeur. Et Ambre était la seule à savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement de sa chère famille, et de leurs occupations quelque peu douteuses.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune de leur maison en train de discuter sur la meilleure façon de pourrir la vie de Potter. Entre frère et sœur, on se soutient, celui là leur sortait par les yeux quoi qu'il fasse. Mais la nouvelle idée qui venait de germer dans le cerveau du gentil faux-frangin confirmait Ambre dans l'idée que c'était un sadique fini.

"Mais ça va être super dur! C'est une potion très compliquée, et je suis sure que le livre où elle est décrite est dans la Réserve!"

"Oh mais t'es la meilleure en potions!" implora-t-il

"Non, la meilleure c'est Granger" grogna-t-elle

"Raison de plus" fit-il en levant un sourcil

"Mais quand même… leur faire échanger de corps c'est sadique…" commença-t-elle alors que Draco affichait un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents. Un léger sourire apparu également sur le visage de la jeune fille en imaginant le résultat de cette potion…

"Je marche" finit-elle par dire en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Je te reconnais bien là p'tite sœur!"

La marche à suivre fut alors rapidement mise en place. Elle irait demander demain à Rogue une permission pour aller prendre un livre dans la réserve, il ne lui refusera jamais, vu qu'il favorise les serpentards et qu'en plus il ferait tout pour voir Ambre dépasser le niveau de cette Granger. Il faudrait aussi trouver un moyen de leur faire boire sans qu'il ne se doute de rien, ça restait quand même plus dur, mais en tant que pure serpentard, la ruse étant son point fort, elle trouverait…

Le lendemain en cours de potions, l'ambiance était des plus normales. Les Gryffondors perdaient des points, leur sablier allant vers les profondeurs abyssales, les Serpentards en gagnaient même si c'était simplement pour dénoncer une faute faite par un Gryffondor, même si la plupart du temps, la faute en question sortait purement et simplement de l'imagination des Serpentards. Curieusement seul deux serpentards s'inquiétaient de la tournure des événements.

" Ils vont nous l'énerver là c'est pas possible, il sera pas d'humeur pour qu'on aille le voir…" constata Ambre alors qu'elle remuait le contenu du chaudron posé devant elle.

"Entre Potter qui copie sur Granger, et miss je sais tout qui arrête pas de pointer son doigt en l'air… manquerait plus que Longdubat fasse exploser son chaudron…" commença à répondre Draco

BANG!

"T'aurais pas pu te taire" répliqua Ambre en lui lançant un regard noir, alors que les élèves de Gryffondor s'affolaient dans tous les sens pour enlever la potion visqueuse qui était sorti du dit chaudron, alors que Neville se confondait en excuses et que Rogue beuglait en lançant un sort de nettoyage.

Après le cours cependant, Ambre se dirigea prudemment vers le bureau de son professeur qui continuait de pester contre les rouges et or. Draco l'observait de dehors en lui lançant un regard insistant.

"Hum, professeur Rogue ?" commença-t-elle prudemment

"Quoi? Oh c'est vous Scott, que puis-je pour vous ?" fit-il, la tension disparaissant d'un coup en voyant que c'était seulement sa meilleure élève et non un de ces stupides Gryffondors.

"Et bien, professeur voyez-vous je fais des recherches pour le devoir de potions que vous nous avez donnés, et je suis tombée sur quelque chose de très intéressant dans un livre de la bibliothèque, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu trouver plus amples informations dans les autres livres, je me demandais donc si vous pouviez me donner une autorisation pour aller dans la Réserve, afin de voir si j'arrive à trouver un complément, juste pour ma culture personnelle…" fit Ambre du ton le plus mielleux et le plus convaincant possible.

Le professeur l'observa un moment avant de répondre "Bien sur Miss Scott, je ne puis refuser à une bonne élève de vouloir s'instruire encore plus, et puis je sais très bien que votre devoir sera un des meilleurs de ce cour, vu le niveau navrant de vos camarades…" répondit-il tout en prenant un papier pour y marquer son autorisation.

Une fois le papier fourni, Ambre remercia son professeur et sortit dans le couloir ou Draco l'y attendait. Celui-ci se mit à sourire démesurément en voyant le petit papier dans les mains de sa sœur.

"T'es la meilleure" lui lança-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la librairie.

"Je sais" rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ambre se rendit donc à la bibliothèque, où elle tendit son papier à Mrs Pince, qui après l'avoir lu, lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais la jeune fille prit soin de l'ignorer royalement. Elle trouva rapidement son bonheur et prit soin de copier la potion dans son ensemble, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en empruntant le livre en question. Puis elle retourna dans sa salle commune où elle trouva Draco sur un des canapés en train de lire. Il eut un regard triomphant en la voyant arriver.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-il

"Alors, c'est bon, j'ai tout noté, je peux commencer dès ce soir" répondit Ambre avec un sourire en coin.

Le soir même, Ambre avait rejoint son frère dans sa chambre de préfet en chef avec tout le nécessaire pour commencer la potion.

"Il nous faudra 15 jours pour la préparer" expliqua Ambre à son complice.

"Oh c'est long!" grogna-t-il en retour

"Oui mais il faut ce qu'il faut, tu veux lui faire ce coup là non ?"

"Ouai…"

"Bon alors tu attendras le temps qu'il faut pour que ça soit parfait!" tonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. "J'ai lu plusieurs fois la liste d'ingrédients et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. C'est un dérivé du Polynectar et vu qu'on a vu ça l'année dernière, il me reste encore de quoi faire cette potion. Par contre il faut la laisser là, je ne pourrais pas la déplacer. Il faudra que tu t'en occupes quand je ne serais pas là"

"Oui pas de problèmes, tu me diras quoi faire, n'oublie pas que je suis aussi doué en potion que toi" ajouta-t-il d'un air suffisant qui fit sourire sa sœur.

"Oui bah tu as intérêt à ce que ça soit parfait" insista-t-elle.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à commencer la potion, puis Ambre retourna dans son dortoir.

La potion prit un peu de temps à Draco et Ambre, chacun devant souvent aller voir comment cela avançait, entre les cours, parfois la nuit pour Draco… Leurs amis les voyait agir bizarrement mais n'en tenait pas rigueur, ils étaient habitués à ce que le frère et la sœur soit tout le temps fourrés ensemble.

Et enfin au bout de 15 longs et laborieux jours, la potion fut prête, ainsi que les deux serpents plus prêts que jamais à déverser leur venin.

"Bon maintenant il nous faut un cheveu de l'un et de l'autre pour que ça marche, sinon ça ne sera qu'une vulgaire potion sans aucun effet"

"Et comment comptes-tu faire? Et pour leur faire avaler t'as une idée ?" demanda Draco, assis par terre les jambes croisées.

"Et bien j'ai eu le temps d'y penser durant ces 15 jours et je sais comment faire… Tu te rappelles l'autre jour, le professeur Chourave nous a parlé d'une expérience qu'on aurait à faire sur une plante dangereuse, on devra mettre un bonnet des gants et des masques de protection… Combien tu paries que je louperais un cheveu de Granger quand elle enlèvera son bonnet vu la tignasse qu'elle a ? Et toi mon cher, il me semble que tu as le premier match de Quidditch dimanche… Il sera possible que tout à fait par hasard tu t'approches un peu trop près pour lui arracher quelques cheveux à Potter non ?"

Après sa petite explication, Draco la regarda sans bouger, la bouche ouverte avant de pouvoir enfin prononcer un mot "Tu es… diabolique" finit-il en souriant.

"Merci" répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

"Et pour leur faire boire ?"

"Halloween! Tu sais bien que le barbu veux intensifier l'union des maisons, alors pour montrer ma bonne volonté je vais leur apporter un verre" fit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

"Tu es encore plus rusée que je ne le pensais" remarqua Draco.

"Encore merci" fit-elle en continuant de sourire d'un air malin.

-

Le jour d'Halloween, tout était prêt et le plan de Draco et Ambre avait très bien fonctionné, ils avaient réussi à récupérer les cheveux d'Harry et Hermione, comme l'avait dit la jeune fille, et ils avaient ajouté ce qu'il fallait dans la potion et l'avait conservé dans des fioles en attendant le soir d'Halloween…

Toute la journée fut baignée dans une intense agitation. Toutes les filles gloussaient dans le couloirs en parlant de leur tenue, leur maquillage, leur coiffure et autre futilités d'adolescentes obsédées par leur apparence. Cela agaçait Ambre au plus haut point, elle les détestait et ne leur trouvait aucun intérêt, à l'inverse de son frère qui se réjouissait d'avoir trouvé une énième conquête pour le bal.

"Tu es seulement jalouse parce que tu n'as pas de cavalier" fit le jeune homme blond

"Alors là, pas du tout, au contraire au moins je serais tranquille pour mener le plan comme il faut, vu que tu seras trop occupé ailleurs…" lui lança Ambre avec un regard éloquent. "Et puis, te connaissant, je ne pense pas qu'aucun garçon ne s'approche de moi, vu ce que tu as fait à mon dernier petit ami…" commença-t-elle en se renfrognant.

"Je ne faisais que mon devoir de frère voyons, je n'aimais pas sa façon d'être avec toi" se justifia-t-il en regardant autour de lui pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Elle lui lança un regard noir alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la salle commune pour se préparer. Ambre avait choisi une robe du XIX ème siècle simple mais élégante vert émeraude pour être en accord avec sa maison, et ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon soigné. Une fois prête, elle se rendit dans la chambre du préfet en chef, tout de même un peu nerveuse à l'idée de la blague qu'elle allait faire. Elle frappa à la porte et son frère vint lui ouvrir.

"Ah te voilà, tiens j'ai préparé des fioles sur la table, assez pour vous trois, la verte est pour toi et les rouges pour les autres imbéciles" lança-t-il en essayant de nouer son nœud papillon. Il avait décidé de se déguiser en vampire, il aimait l'idée d'être le chasseur fasse à ses proies.

"D'accord, je les mets dans mon sac. Dis moi tu es très élégant ce soir frangin, la demoiselle que tu aurais invité t'aurait-elle tapé dans l'œil pour une fois ?" demanda-t-elle légèrement moqueuse.

"Ne dis pas de sottises, je ne m'attache pas aux filles tu le sais bien" répondit-il avec son sourire si caractéristique.

"Oh ça oui, enfin ce n'est pas le plus important, tu es sûr que la potion est parfaite ? Parce que je vais la boire aussi donc ça me dérangerait de me retrouver avec les cheveux de Granger ou la balafre de Potter." fit la jeune fille en grimaçant.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien, c'est l'idée la plus géniale que j'ai eu, et n'oublie pas notre petite mise en scène…" assura-t-il en mettant ses deux mains sur ses épaules et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

En effet, pour paraître plus crédible, les deux acolytes avaient improvisé une petite mise en scène, mimant une dispute afin de justifier le fait qu'Ambre aille porter un verre à Harry et Hermione.

Il finit de se préparer, et Draco et Ambre se rendirent dans la Hall où Draco rejoignit sa conquête du soir pendant qu'Ambre entrait dans la Grande Salle décorée aux couleurs d'Halloween. Des citrouilles et des bougies volaient au dessus des tables rondes installées pour l'occasion. Des longs rideaux noirs avaient été posés le long des murs pour intensifier l'ambiance d'Halloween. La table des professeurs avait été déplacée à côté des portes dans un coin pour qu'ils puissent à la fois participer à la fête et surveiller leurs élèves. Sur le devant de la salle trônait à présent une immense scène, où un instrument de musique qui semblait rassembler tous les sons possibles et imaginables, jouait des airs sorciers et moldus pour que chacun s'y retrouve.

Ambre s'assit à une table et réserva des places pour ses amis et Draco. La fête commençait plutôt bien, Ambre reçu plusieurs invitations à danser mais elle s'y refusa toujours d'une part en voyant le regard meurtrier que lançait Draco sur ledit cavalier mais aussi parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus nerveuse à chaque minute qui passait. Puis à un moment donné, Ambre regarda Draco qui lui fit un clin d'œil et qui s'arrêta de danser pour venir s'asseoir avec sa dulcinée à la table où était sa sœur.

"Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?" demanda Draco en mettant en route la mise en scène.

Ambre lui lança un regard noir. "Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a" grogna-t-elle.

"Oh tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis! Je t'ai dit non c'est hors de question!" fit-il en haussant la voix

"Tu sais quoi!" fit-elle brusquement en se levant "Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, j'ai envie de le faire et je vais le faire!" Plusieurs élèves s'étaient déjà retournés vers eux, se demandant quelle pouvait bien être la raison de leur première dispute, publique en tout cas. Harry et Hermione regardait également la scène de l'autre côté de la salle, intrigués. Draco l'avait retenu par le bras mais celle-ci se dégagea et pris les trois verres qu'elle avait pris soin de préparer un peu plus tôt lorsque tout le monde dansait sur un rythme endiablé au son de la nouvelle chanson des Bizzar' Sisters. Puis elle se dirigea vers Harry et Hermione d'un pas décidé mais en affichant un air timide. Arrivée devant eux elle s'arrêta.

"Salut" fit-elle hésitante alors qu'ils la regardaient surpris.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ?" lança Harry froidement.

"Hmm et bien je… oh et puis zut vous avez du voir que je me suis disputée avec Draco et…"

"En quoi ça nous intéresse" coupa Harry qui reçu un air réprobateur de la part d'Hermione

"Et en fait c'est à propos de vous… Voilà, je… en fait j'en ai marre de toutes nos querelles, on est en septième année et il faut grandir un peu et bien évidemment Draco n'est pas d'accord mais… enfin voilà pour ma part j'aimerais que ça cesse…" fit Ambre en jouant la comédie à la perfection. Tout ce qu'elle disait lui arrachait les lèvres mais la seule pensée du résultat de la petite blague lui faisait tenir bon.

"Et bien c'est… surprenant" commença Hermione alors qu'Harry sondait Ambre attendant qu'elle leur balance le verre à la tête par exemple. Ambre se força à sourire de manière convaincante. "Tu… tu veux t'asseoir peut-être ?" continua-t-elle sous le regard noir d'Harry.

"Oui merci" fit-elle timidement "Où? Où est Ron ?" demanda-t-elle en espérant ne pas être dérangé par la belette.

"Oh il est aux toilettes, tu veux peut-être poser ses verres non ?" répondit Hermione en regardant les verres que Ambre tenait dans ses mains fermement.

"En fait c'était pour vous, c'est de la bierraubeurre en fait j'ai pensé que ça vous plairait et que c'était une manière de bien commencer…" chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres élèves à côté.

"Oh c'est gentil de ta part" continua Hermione qui marchait à fond dans la combine alors qu'elle tendait la main pour prendre le verre qu'Ambre lui tendait. Harry rechigna un peu plus mais l'accepta également vu le regard que lui lançait sa camarade.

"Et bien à votre santé" fit Ambre en levant son verre et en le portant à la bouche comme Harry et Hermione.

D'un coup tout devint flou, leurs têtes commencèrent à tourner et un grand froid les envahit. La Salle tout autour d'eux commença à disparaître dans un tourbillon avant que tous les trois ne se sentent attirer vers le fond. Après un temps qui leur parut infini, ils tombèrent lourdement au sol dans la Hall de l'école. Leurs têtes étaient douloureuses et leurs membres tout engourdis. La musique résonnait toujours dans la Grande Salle.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" gémit Harry en se relevant tant bien que mal puis en aidant Hermione qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

"Je n'en sais rien" répondit Ambre qui était tout autant perturbée qu'Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Non seulement la potion n'avait pas marché mais en plus ils avaient changé de place, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Un garçon brun sortit alors dans le Hall avec un verre à la main.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demanda-t-il en les regardant bizarrement. "Dites je vous ai jamais vu ici avant non ?" continua-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

Puis un autre garçon brun avec des lunettes sortit de la salle et vint se placer à côté de l'autre garçon. A ce moment là Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en se sentant d'un coup très mal.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ambre qui commençait à s'agacer de la situation.

"Oh mon dieu…" fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche d'Hermione.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? 

Dites moi tout dans vos reviews!

Bisous à tous!

Nora


	2. Retournement de situation

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Bon bien que je n'ai pas encore de review (bouuuuhhhh! lol), je poste le chapitre 2!**

**J'ai remarqué qu'on ne pouvait pas laissé les reviews anonymement, du coup j'ai modifié le truc pour que ça soit possible maintenant. ;-)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**DISCLAIMER : Tout apparatient à l'immense et inégalable JKR! (sauf Ambre qui sort de ma petite tête)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 Retournement de situation**

_Un garçon brun sortit alors dans le Hall avec un verre à la main._

_"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demanda-t-il en les regardant bizarrement. "Dites je vous ai jamais vu ici avant non ?" continua-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de répondre._

_Puis un autre garçon brun avec des lunettes sortit de la salle et vint se placer à côté de l'autre garçon. A ce moment là Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en se sentant d'un coup très mal._

_"Quoi ?" demanda Ambre qui commençait à s'agacer de la situation._

_"Oh mon dieu…" fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche d'Hermione._

Harry regardait le jeune homme qui venait de sortir comme s'il avait reçu le plus grand coup sur la tête qu'il ait pu avoir. Hermione lui serrait le bras de toutes ses forces, elle aussi sous le choc, pendant qu'Ambre commençait à taper du pied par terre.

"Bon vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous les regardez comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle "Et puis c'est plutôt à nous de vous demandez ça!" fit-elle en se tournant vers les deux garçons "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là! Vous n'êtes pas de l'école!"

"Pardon ? Mais bien sur que si c'est vous qui-" commença le premier garçon qui était entré.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ambre "On a un problème, l'autre garçon c'est le père d'Harry" chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas qu'il entende.

Ambre la regarda comme si elle venait de sortir d'une pochette surprise, elle était prête à répliquer qu'elle disait n'importe quoi, puis elle observa le jeune homme, il était vrai que la ressemblance était frappante…

"Attends ça veut dire que… oh mon dieu!" répéta Ambre en découvrant enfin où ils se trouvaient.

"Mais enfin qui êtes vous" questionna le deuxième jeune homme.

"On a besoin de parler à Dumbledore immédiatement" fit Hermione, qui était décidemment la seule à réagir, Ambre étant en train de faire les cent pas après sa découverte et Harry continuant de fixer son père comme s'il avait peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve.

"On ne vous laissera aller nulle part tant que vous nous aurez pas dit qui vous êtes" rétorqua le premier jeune homme qui était entré dans le Hall.

"Oh mais on te demande rien du tout mon cher, tu n'as pas à nous dire ce qu'on doit faire, on iras avec ou sans ton aide" commença à s'énerver Ambre dont le rythme cardiaque augmentait dangereusement avec le stress.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?" demanda une voix qui venait du grand escalier. Une dame vêtue d'une grande robe de sorcier verte et avec un grand chapeau descendait les marches de l'escalier avec le même air autoritaire que tout le monde lui connaissait. "Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle en remarquant les trois nouveaux élèves.

"Professeur McG- euh je veux dire… on doit parler au professeur Dumbledore s'il vous plait c'est très urgent" implora Hermione.

Le professeur McGonagall les observa un instant d'un œil sceptique avant de parler. "Vous deux, retournez dans la Grande Salle. Et vous suivez moi" ordonna-t-elle en désignant Harry, Hermione et Ambre.

Tous la suivirent à travers le dédale de couloirs caractéristique de Poudlard, et ils arrivèrent devant la statue qui gardait le bureau du directeur. McGonagall prononça le mot de passe et ils se mirent sur les marches qui montaient vers l'entrée. Le professeur frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer.

"Ah Minerva, j'allais justement redescendre, je ne-" commença-t-il avant de s'apercevoir de la présence des trois inconnus. Il les regarda un peu confus "Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il à son tour.

Harry, Hermione et Ambre se regardèrent à tour de rôle avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à parler.

"Professeur, je sais que ça peut être complètement fou mais… j'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans le passé, enfin pour nous, je veux dire qu'on je crois qu'on vient du futur, c'est troublant j'avoue mais-" commença Hermione en gesticulant.

"Asseyez-vous je vous prie" coupa Dumbledore en les observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

Tous trois s'exécutèrent, le professeur McGonagall resta en retrait dans un coin de la pièce. Dumbledore se dirigea vers une petite table avec toutes sortes de bouteilles différentes, et revint vers les trois jeunes gens, fit apparaître une petite table et fit venir le plateau avec trois verres, et une assiette de petits gâteaux devant eux.

"Servez-vous" fit Dumbledore calmement.

"Oh je n'ai pas très-" commença Ambre.

"Ce n'était pas une demande mademoiselle" fit-il en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Ils se regardèrent tous encore une fois, puis se penchèrent pour boire le verre qui leur était réservé. C'était du thé glacé. Ils reposèrent ensuite tous les verres toujours en silence.

"Bien maintenant que vous avez bu le thé glacé, accompagné d'une goûte de veritaserum chacun vous allez me dire ce que vous faites ici. Commencez mademoiselle au milieu" fit Dumbledore en désignant Hermione qui blanchissait à vue d'œil.

"Nous venons du futur, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, lui Harry Potter et elle Ambre Scott" expliqua Hermione alors que McGonagall donnait un regard surpris vers Dumbledore, surtout à l'emploi du nom de 'Potter' "Nous étions le soir d'Halloween, donc comme ce soir ici, et nous étions tranquillement assis sur nos chaises quand Ambre est arrivée nous voir. Nous avons bu les verres qu'elle apportait et tout s'est mis à tourner et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici dans le Hall avec un horrible mal de tête" finit-elle en se frottant les tempes.

Ambre de son côté remuait sur sa chaise mal à l'aise à l'évocation de son prénom et du fait qu'elle ait apporté des verres. Dumbledore lui lança un regard suspicieux.

"Et bien mademoiselle qu'avez-vous à dire ?" lui demanda-t-il en voyant son malaise.

"Mon frère et moi voulions faire une blague à Potter et Granger, en leur faisant échanger de corps, nous avons été dans la réserve sur un mot du professeur Rogue et nous avons fait la potion seuls. Je devais leur apporter les verres et le boire avec eux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en sachant très bien que ça ne me ferait rien. Mais apparemment je n'ai pas du recopier comme il fallait…" avoua-t-elle d'un coup sans qu'elle ne puisse empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Harry et Hermione la regardaient d'un air outré et furieux, tandis que Dumbledore soupirait en secouant la tête.

"Bien… la prochaine fois que vous voudrez jouer un tour à vos camarades pensez-y à deux fois… Qu'allons nous faire…" soupira-t-il encore une fois. "Bon pour commencer, il nous faut nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que rien de ce que vous savez du futur ne doit être révélé ici, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses dans le monde dans lequel vous vivez. Est-ce clair ?" demanda-t-il en les fixant.

"Bien sur professeur, mais nous n'allons pas rentrer ?" fit Hermione d'un coup très inquiète.

"Hélas non, je ne sais pas comment vous faire retournez dans votre temps, c'est bien la première fois qu'une telle situation m'arrive vous savez" commença-t-il alors qu'Harry et Hermione lançait un regard noir sur Ambre. "Ensuite je vais vous placer en tant qu'élèves dans une maison, tiens Gryffondor, et je dirais que vous venez de Beaubâtons pour raisons personnelles." Continua-t-il, en réfléchissant à toute allure.

"Mais monsieur je suis à Serpentard!" protesta Ambre, "pourquoi devrais-je aller avec ceux là" finit-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

"Mademoiselle, vu votre responsabilité dans cette affaire, je crains que vous n'ayez aucun mot à dire et surtout pas me dire ce que je dois faire, suis-je clair ?" rétorqua-t-il alors que la jeune fille se renfrognait et s'enfonçait dans son siège. "Bien. Maintenant j'ai quelques petites questions." Il se tourna vers Harry "Est-ce que James Potter est votre père ?" demanda-t-il sachant très bien la réponse, connaissant son nom de famille et voyant son visage.

"Oui, mais-" fit Harry en parlant pour la première fois

"Je ne veux rien savoir de plus, je ne dois rien savoir du futur qui changerait quelque chose, et pour faciliter cela votre nom de famille est Stevens dorénavant" rappela Dumbledore en regardant Harry dans les yeux. "Mais vous n'avez pas les yeux de votre père, on dirait ceux de-"

"Lilly Evans" finit Harry tristement.

"Je vois… Bon et il me semble mademoiselle Scott, vous avoir entendu parler du professeur… Rogue c'est bien cela ? Serait-ce Severus Rogue ?" demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers Ambre.

"Oui professeur c'est bien lui" répondit la jeune fille.

Une lueur de satisfaction parut passer dans le regard de Dumbledore à l'évocation de ce fait, mais personne ne parut le remarquer. Puis il reprit la parole

"Bien sur, j'attends de vous que vous agissiez comme n'importe quel élève le temps que nous trouvions la solution pour vous ramenez, quant à vous Mademoiselle Scott…" fit-il en se tournant vers Ambre qui craignait le pire. "Je crains de devoir vous mettre en retenue jusqu'à nouvel ordre, avec le professeur McGonagall, puisqu'elle sait aussi à présent ce qu'il en est. Et je ne veux entendre aucune plainte de votre part sinon je serais contraint de sévir encore plus, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?" finit-il en haussant quelque peu la voix alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester. Elle roula les yeux et fit une mise boudeuse. "Le vendredi soir à 19h cela vous va-t-il Minerva ?"

"Oui oui bien sur Albus, il n'y a pas de problème" répondit le professeur avec un air pincé.

"Bien maintenant que tout est réglé, le professeur va vous accompagnez jusqu'à votre dortoir. Je chargerais les elfes de maisons de vous fournir tout ce qu'il vous faut, que ce soit les vêtements, que le nécessaire pour votre septième année. Vous pouvez partir." Finit-il en se levant et en accompagnant tout le petit groupe jusqu'à la porte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir en silence, on entendait encore le bruit de la fête qui battait son plein de la Grande Salle, bien que le bal fut proche de sa fin. Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant le tableau de la grosse dame et prononça le mot de passe. Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce principale. Harry et Hermione parurent rassurés de retrouver tout en place comme à leur temps, Ambre de son côté semblait complètement perdu et un peu accablée. Le professeur McGonagall leur montra le dortoir des septièmes années, un lit avait été rajouté du côté des garçons et deux du côté des filles. Puis elle partit en leur laissant leur emploi du temps pour les semaines à venir.

Ils n'avaient pas décrochés un mot avant d'être tous les trois assis dans la salle principale devant un bon feu de cheminée. Ils étaient toujours en tenue de bal.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?" commença Hermione en regardant Ambre "Tu ne savais même pas ce que cette potion pouvait faire, et voilà où on en est, coincé là parce que tu n'as pas correctement fait ta potion"

"J'ai parfaitement fait ma potion miss je sais tout, seulement le livre dans lequel je l'ai trouvé était quelque peu abîmé et par ailleurs je pensais que ça ne ferait d'effet que sur vous alors je m'en fichais un peu à vrai dire. Je ne pensais pas être embarquée dans cet enfer" grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

"Ne cherche pas d'excuses"

"Je ne cherche pas d'excuses le rat de bibliothèque, une serpentard ne fait jamais d'excuse!"

"Et bien ici, tu es une gryffondor alors tu ferais bien d'apprendre!"

"Oh ça suffit toute les deux!" s'écria Harry en se levant. "Ca pourrait être pire non !" continua-t-il de plus belle en s'approchant du feu et en appuyant sa tête sur le rebord de la cheminée.

"Oui c'est vrai Harry pardonne moi… Ca peut être bien pour toi…" s'excusa Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

"Non mais je rêve, c'est l'horreur oui! Etre coincée ici franchement non merci!" s'exclama Ambre.

"Et bien tu n'as qu'à partir si ça ne te plait pas" fit une voix derrière elle.

Ambre se retourna vivement pour faire face au jeune homme qu'ils avaient rencontré lors de leur arrivée. Il était suivi du l'autre jeune homme aux lunettes, d'un autre grand, mince et blond et un autre plus petit et rondelet. Deux filles les accompagnaient également. L'une était plutôt petite, blonde aux yeux bleus et l'autre était élancée, et rousse aux yeux verts.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demanda le jeune homme aux lunettes.

"Nous venons de Beaubâtons en France, nous allons rester à Poudlard cette année, et le professeur Dumbledore nous a placé dans votre maison" expliqua Hermione en s'approchant. "Enchantée je m'appelle Hermione Granger, voici Harry… Stevens et Ambre Scott" continua-t-elle en pointant tout le monde du doigt.

Le jeune homme blond fut le premier à s'avancer pour répondre à sa main tendue. Il lui donna un grand sourire.

"Enchanté également, je suis Remus Lupin, voici James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Et les deux demoiselles sont Elisa Jones et Lily Evans." Présenta-t-il à son tour "J'espère que vous vous plairez ici" finit-il en se décidant à lâcher sa main. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ne se serait pas doutée une seule seconde de pouvoir se retrouver devant son ancien professeur à cet âge, et elle se doutait encore moins du fait qu'il était aussi séduisant.

"Alors comme ça vous venez de Beaubâtons, mais pourquoi avoir changé d'école ?" demanda Sirius d'un ton suspicieux.

"Est-ce que ça te regarde ?" rétorqua immédiatement Ambre sur la défensive, en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Pour raisons personnelles, nous n'avons pas trop envie d'en parler" rattrapa Hermione, en pinçant discrètement l'autre jeune fille. Celle-ci lui rendit le même regard qu'elle venait de lancer au jeune homme.

"Bon je sais pas pour vous mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux aller dormir, on fera plus ample connaissance demain non ?" proposa James en marchant vers les dortoirs.

"Oui je pense que ce sera mieux aussi je suis complètement exténuée" répondit Hermione, devenue porte parole des trois jeunes gens, Ambre ne faisant que bouder et Harry toujours incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

D'un commun accord, ils se rendirent tous dans leurs dortoirs, les garçons se séparant des filles pour la nuit. Harry se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise de rester seul avec son père, son parrain, son ancien professeur et le traître responsable de la mort de ses parents, mais il se rappela les paroles de Dumbledore et décida de prendre sur lui et de profiter de la chance qui lui était donné de partager des moments avec eux.

"Dis donc elle est super aimable ta copine!" lança Sirius sarcastiquement en s'affalant sur son lit pendant que les autres se changeaient pour aller dormir.

"Oui elle a quelques problèmes relationnels" plaisanta Harry, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin réagir quant à la blague qu'avait voulu lui faire Ambre.

"Par contre ton autre amie à l'air très aimable" repris Remus en rangeant son costume dans son armoire.

"Ouuuh Moony aurait-il trouvé sa damoiselle!" plaisanta James alors qu'il se recevait un oreiller de plein fouet.

"Arrête j'ai juste dit qu'elle était sympa, va pas tirer des plans sur la comète" se justifia-t-il en récupérant l'oreiller que lui relançait son ami.

"Oui c'est une amie géniale, et très très intelligente je sais pas comment elle fait, c'est la meilleure à mon école." Fit Harry en s'asseyant sur son nouveau lit.

"Bon bah je crois qu'il faut préparer le mariage là c'est o-bli-gé!" rétorqua Sirius en chantonnant.

"Je n'entends rien!" lança-t-il de la salle de bain, la bouche pleine de dentifrice, alors que tous les autres étaient pliés de rire sur leurs lits.

"A défaut de James et Lily y'aura Remus d'abord remarque" continua Sirius sous le regard noir du concerné. "Toujours rien mon pote ?" demanda-t-il à James.

"Non toujours rien, je désespère…" répondit-il en baissant la tête.

"Mais non allez, je crois qu'elle te fait languir en fait"le rassura son ami.

"Ouai… ouai t'as raison, de toute façon, elle est faite pour moi, je ne lâcherais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas" se reprit James avec un air décidé.

Harry se détendit quelque peu durant ce petit temps de discussion, il était vraiment heureux de se trouver là, même si ça ne devait pas durer plus longtemps. Il se demandait même s'il ne rêvait pas, et si demain lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il se rendrait compte qu'il était de nouveau à son époque dans son dortoir, avec Ron en train de ronfler. Ron… il lui était sorti de l'esprit ce soir, il devait vraiment s'inquiéter de les savoir disparu, et il aurait tellement voulu partager ces moments avec lui. Il avait Hermione certes, mais ça n'était pas pareil qu'avec son meilleur ami…

Pendant ce temps là, les filles aussi faisaient connaissance. Ambre se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, mais elle devait reconnaître que toutes faisaient des efforts pour lui parler, même Hermione, et à force son humeur et son visage s'adoucirent peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elles aillent se coucher en plaisantant sur les différentes façons de faire courir Potter après Lily. Après tout, si Ambre ne faisait pas d'efforts elle serait toute seule, et elle n'aimait pas être seule et abandonnée, elle n'a jamais été seule depuis la mort de ses parents, et son seul repère qu'était son frère n'était pas avec elle, ce souvenir l'attrista quelque peu.

Tous dormirent d'un sommeil paisible jusqu'au lendemain, le premier jour dans ce nouveau monde.

* * *

Voilà voilà,

vous me laisserez quelques reviews hein cette fois, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pas terrible, je suis aussi là pour avoir des critiques constructives après tout lol

Bisous à tous,

Nora


	3. Serpentarde contre Gryffondors

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Bon à ce que je vois, je n'ai toujours pas de reviews... :'( , mais y'a du monde qui lit l'histoire... Alors dilemne! Faut-il que je continue à poster ou pas? Parce que j'ai l'impression que l'histoire ne plait pas beaucoup...**

**Enfin bon, je verrais avec ce chapitre là...**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture quand même!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Serpentarde contre Gryffondors**

Ambre fut la première à ouvrir les yeux le lendemain, son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal mais elle essaya de ne pas trop y penser. Elle se redressa doucement sur son lit et tout lui revint en mémoire en voyant les draps rouges sur elle. Elle réalisa que le cauchemar qu'elle avait cru faire était en fait la réalité. Une des filles se retourna dans son lit.

"Tu es bien matinale" fit une voix venant de l'un des lits de la pièce. C'était Lily. Elle repoussa les couvertures et s'assit au rebord du lit "Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Oui" répondit Ambre sans grande conviction.

"Je vais vous présenter du monde aujourd'hui, vous dire quelles sont les personnes fréquentables ou pas" commença-t-elle en souriant "mais je ne veux pas vous influencer, vous verrez par vous-même" finit-elle en se levant du lit pour aller vers la salle de bain.

"Oui bah pour commencer tu pourrais faire un peu moins de bruit" grogna une tête blonde enfouie sous son oreiller. Elisa sortit sa tête, elle ressemblait à un épouvantail avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens et ses yeux plissés encore remplis de sommeil.

"Oh on parlait trop fort ?" demanda Lily innocemment.

"Tu sais que j'ai le sommeil léger" répondit-elle.

"Bonjour tout le monde" fit une autre voix venant du lit à côté de celui de Ambre. C'était au tour d'Hermione d'ouvrir les yeux ce matin là. Elle avait très mal dormi et avait fait des cauchemars sans arrêt.

"Salut" répondirent les autres filles en cœur, à l'exception d'Ambre qui prit seulement la peine de marmonner un truc incompréhensible, en remettant ses draps en ordre.

"Première à la salle de bain!" s'écria Elisa en passant en vitesse derrière Lily et en lui fermant la porte au nez en riant.

"Je déteste quand tu fais ça!" s'exclama alors la rousse, en entendant son amie rire de plus belle.

Après une bonne demi-heure, les filles furent prêtes. Lily avait réussi à ouvrir la porte pendant qu'Elisa se douchait pour pouvoir au moins se laver les dents et se coiffer correctement. Elles enfilèrent des vêtements décontractés, Hermione et Ambre en trouvant des neufs dans leurs armoires, tout à fait à leur goût, puis descendirent dans la salle commune. Les garçons étaient déjà installés sur les canapés et riaient déjà de bon cœur en racontant leurs sempiternelles pitreries. En voyant Lily arriver, le regard de James s'illumina et il se leva immédiatement pour lui laisser la place.

"Bonjour beauté, bien dormi, tu veux t'asseoir ?" demanda-t-il en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Harry qui était assis sur le canapé opposé était totalement attendri par cette scène. Voir ses parents était pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux et il adorait les observer, même si pour l'instant ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

"Non merci je suis bien debout Potter" rétorqua-t-elle en soupirant. "Dites j'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui, on pourrait faire découvrir toutes les ressources de cette école aux nouveaux arrivants, qu'en dites-vous ?" proposa-t-elle ensuite en regardant tout le monde.

"Oh oui! Mais vous ne saurez pas tous les secrets que nous nous savons…" commença mystérieusement Sirius qui s'était levé tout en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux. "Seuls les Maraudeurs savent tout de cette école, même notre chère préfete ici présente ne sait pas le quart de ce que nous savons" finit-il en lançant à Lily un regard moqueur et celle-ci roula des yeux.

"Ah oui je vous préviens, ces quatre-là sont des vrais casse-cous qui n'ont aucun respect pour les règles de cette école" soupira-t-elle en souriant légèrement. Les quatre jeunes hommes en question sourirent à pleine dents en entendant cela, visiblement très fier de leur statut.

"Faudrait peut-être pas qu'on traîne avec alors" lança Ambre, qui croisait les bras, en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais celui-là l'énervait au plus haut point sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Et en véritable serpentarde, elle adorait le voir réagir à ses attaques.

"Rien ne t'obliges à rester avec nous Scott, c'est ton problème si tu veux être seule" rétorqua-t-il à son tour, pensant exactement la même chose de la jeune fille brune. Il sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible quand il l'a vit vacillé légèrement. Elle ne répondit rien et il se contenta de sourire discrètement en comptant dans sa tête les points déjà acquis dans ce match entre eux.

"Bon et si nous allions déjeuner ?" proposa Remus en sentant la tension entre les deux.

"Bonne idée, tu nous montres le chemin" répondit immédiatement Hermione également pour changer la conversation. Mais aussi pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec son ancien professeur. Tous les suivirent donc jusqu'à la Grande Salle. En entrant, Ambre faillit faire la gaffe d'aller vers la table des Serpentards mais Harry la redirigea immédiatement vers celle des Gryffondors en lui tirant sur la manche. Tous s'assirent et déjeunèrent tranquillement en décidant du programme de la journée. La matin, ils iraient montrer aux nouveaux les salles de cours et leur faire visiter l'école dans son ensemble, les trois protagonistes s'étant mis d'accord pour jouer parfaitement la comédie en faisant semblant de ne rien connaître, et l'après midi ils iraient voir la séance d'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

Ils étaient rendus dans le Grand Hall après avoir visité tous les recoins de l'aile est du château, quand ils furent interpellés par un autre groupe qui descendait l'escalier principal.

"Alors Black, toujours à traîner avec ces imbéciles! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin reprendre ta place et honorer ton nom de famille?" lança une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et brun, le regard froid et arrogant, portant les habits des Serpentards.

"Bella! Toujours aussi charmante à ce que je vois, dit t'en a pas marre de répéter sans cesse la même chose ?" répliqua Sirius, contrôlant visiblement ses nerfs.

"Non si ça peut t'aider à ouvrir les yeux, bien que je pense réellement qu'il soit trop tard et que tu ne sois vraiment qu'une tare de la famille" lança-t-elle toujours aussi froidement. Les autres derrière elle, riaient doucement, d'un air mauvais. Une grand fille blonde et élancée, mais avec un visage dur et froid, un autre de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs, longs et d'une hygiène douteuse, et un autre garçon aux cheveux décolorés ramassés en catogan. Ambre trouva cette rencontre bizarre, voir ceux qui l'avaient recueilli de son temps, à son âge… Elle aurait presque cru voir Draco à la place de son père.

"Ferme la Black!" lança James derrière Sirius.

"Tu reste poli Potter, où tu vas le regretter" répliqua Rogue dans l'autre groupe, en tendant sa baguette dans sa direction.

"Parce que tu crois que tu nous fais peur sale rat!" continua Sirius de plus belle.

"Ca suffit, ne m'obligez pas à vous enlever des points!" trancha Lily en se mettant entre eux. "On s'en va" fit-elle en commençant à avancer vers les escaliers. "Ca tu vois c'est les gens pas fréquentables" lança-t-elle vers Ambre.

"Mais c'est qu'ils sont bien dressés" lança Bellatrix sous le ricanement de ses camarades et le sourire discret apparu sur les lèvres de Ambre de voir que la rivalité entre les maisons étaient la même et que les Serpentards avaient encore une fois le dernier mot. Tous avaient suivi Lily pour partir, James failli se retourner pour répliquer mais Lily le retint par le bras en lui lançant un regard éloquent. Ils les ignorèrent et se rendirent à leur salle commune.

"Dommage que l'autre graisseux n'ait pas été tout seul, je me serais bien défoulé sur lui" lança Sirius en s'affalant sur le canapé de leur salle commune.

"Quelle maturité de tout régler par la violence" rétorqua Ambre, trop heureuse de rendre le brun encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

"Je t'ai rien demandé Scott" fit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Sirius, elle a raison" répondit Rémus en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

"Moui" fit Sirius en regardant James, qui comprit tout de suite qu'il pourrait malencontreusement perdre le contrôle de sa baguette quand même, et que lui-même serait dans le coup pour l'aider.

"Tiens, il y a vos emplois du temps sur la table" fit Elisa en les tendant vers les nouveaux arrivants.

"Oh merci" répondit Hermione qui commençait déjà mentalement à organiser son planning de devoirs en même temps qu'elle prenait connaissance de l'emploi du temps. Ambre se conforta dans l'idée que traîner avec cette fille devait être d'un ennui mortel.

Toutes les filles s'assirent à la grande table, Lily et Elisa essayant d'expliquer à Hermione et Ambre où ils étaient rendus dans le programme. Remus partit les rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle lui plait" lança Sirius en les montrant de la tête. Lui, James, Peter et Harry étaient restés assis sur les canapés à côté de la cheminée.

"A ton avis, il a une chance Harry ?" demanda James.

Harry se sentit d'un coup mal à l'aise, il ne fallait pas qu'il se passe quelque chose, d'une part parce que ça serait bizarre de voir son professeur et ami avec sa meilleure amie et aussi parce que s'ils revenaient à leur époque, Rémus s'en souviendrait et il y aurait beaucoup de différence d'âge entre les deux. 'Non et puis Hermione le savait très bien aussi, elle gère la situation comme toujours c'est Hermione après tout' pensa-t-il tout en se promettant de gérer la situation également, au cas où.

"Je ne sais pas" répondit-il quand même "elle semble beaucoup trop attachée à ses études, et ne pense pratiquement à rien d'autre"

"Wow, ça doit pas être marrant tous les jours avec elle" rétorqua James en entendant la réponse.

"Si, elle est géniale et au moins elle est là pour me forcer à bosser, ce qui n'est pas plus mal parfois" plaisanta Harry.

"Un peu comme Lily donc…" fit James en dévorant la jeune fille des yeux.

"Et l'autre là Scott, elle est comment ?" demanda Sirius qui n'arrivait pas à cerner la jeune fille, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Comment lui, l'un des plus beau gosse de Poudlard… bon d'accord le plus beau, pouvait-il ne pas cerner une fille et surtout ne lui faire aucun effet, parce qu'il faut le dire, elle avait beau être totalement antipathique au premier abord, elle n'en demeurait pas moins très à son goût physiquement. Il se demandait même s'il ne devait pas sans cesse lui lancer des piques vu qu'apparemment ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle daignait lui adresser la parole! Et puis ça devenait amusant de compter les points dans sa tête, rien que pour aujourd'hui 7/6 pour lui.

"Honnêtement… je la déteste" répondit Harry du tac o tac se remémorant le sale coup qu'elle venait de leur faire, ainsi que de tous les autres, soigneusement préparés par elle et son cher acolyte Malefoy.

"C'est vrai qu'elle a pas l'air très aimable" fit James écoutant à demi mot, les yeux toujours scotchés sur Lily.

"Oui bah elle a intérêt de l'être un peu plus si elle ne veut pas finir toute seule ici, surtout qu'elle ne connaît personne" continua Sirius, qui comme James avait maintenant les yeux rivés vers une fille, Ambre cette fois. Celle-ci, sentant un regard sur elle, leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Sirius, elle soutint le regard un moment et se reconcentra sur ses futurs cours.

Il commençait réellement à l'énerver celui-là, non mais c'est vrai c'est quoi son problème. Toujours en train de se plaindre, à se croire au dessus de tout le monde, ah non franchement limite on dirait Potter! Même Potter père à l'air plus sociable. Il fallait trouver un moyen de lui faire fermer son bec à celui-là, son esprit serpentardesque devrait trouver quelque chose quand même, elle se promit d'y remédier au plus vite.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le groupe quitta la salle commune pour aller déjeuner, les garçons mangèrent plus vite pour aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch, les filles les rejoindraient plus tard. Ambre ne participait pas beaucoup aux conversations et avait plutôt l'air d'être en pleine réflexion tout le temps, Lily le remarqua et essaya de la faire réagir.

"Alors Ambre, c'est comment chez toi? Tu habites quel coin de la France ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pardon ?" fit Ambre visiblement ennuyée d'être dérangée dans ses pensées.

"Oui, de quel coin de la France tu viens ? La ville ?" continua Lily

"Brest! " répondit Hermione à sa place, voyant qu'Ambre ne devait pas avoir une connaissance très poussée de la géographie de la France.

"Oui, oui c'est ça Brest" reprit-elle d'un ton plus assuré.

Lily remarqua que leur attitude était étrange mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Une fois leur repas fini, elles mirent leur écharpe autour du coup et sortirent pour se rendre au stade. Elisa et Hermione marchaient devant, Lily et Ambre plus en retrait.

"J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Lily avec un petit sourire.

"Ouai" avoua Ambre, "en même temps je vois mal comment je pourrais, elle se prend pour miss je sais tout, elle donne tout le temps des conseils sans qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit, et je la vois jamais sans un bouquin, franchement elle est horrible!" continua-t-elle d'un seul coup, comme si elle n'attendait que ça pour déballer son sac.

Lily se mit à rire doucement, devant l'air exaspéré et désespéré de la jeune fille.

"Ouai d'accord, ça doit pas être marrant tous les jours, mais elle est gentille quand même tu peux pas dire le contraire" Ambre fit une moue boudeuse "mais tu sais Elisa et moi on est pas comme ça, tu peux te laisser aller avec nous, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise"

"Merci…" fit Ambre en souriant légèrement, le mot lui arrachait quand même la bouche, c'est vrai quoi une serpentarde ne remercie personne… Non mais franchement, c'est quoi cette règle à la con, encore Draco qui me la foutu en tête, non sérieux quand ils se reverraient, il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite conversation sur leur vie sociale, parce que à agir comme ça ils finiraient leur vie seuls, sans amis à se saouler au whisky pur feu avec leur elfe de maison! Pff pitoyable!

Arrivés aux gradins, les filles rejoignirent Peter, Remus et Sirius qui regardaient leur ami s'entraîner. Enfin surtout Peter et Sirius, Remus semblait plongé dans une lecture très intéressante. Hermione vint se placer à ses côtés, sous le regard conspirateur de Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as encore trouvé comme plan Sirius ?" demanda Elisa en souriant, qui s'était installée à côté de lui.

"Oh mais rien voyons, pourquoi vous croyez toujours que j'ai quelque chose derrière la tête enfin!" lança-t-il de la manière la plus innocente possible, qui restait quand même pas très crédible. Les filles secouèrent la tête désespérée d'arriver un jour à le contrôler celui-là. "Alors dis-moi Scott, as-tu déjà joué au Quidditch ? Tu as une équipe préférée ?" demanda Sirius à Ambre, en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

"Une conversation civilisée! Je commençais à croire que c'était une chose que tu ne connaissais pas" rétorqua la jeune fille, toujours championne de la répartie agréable.

"Si mais apparemment c'est pas ton cas!" lança le jeune homme tout de même blessé dans sa tentative d'approche pour le moment amicale de la jeune fille, mais bizarrement c'est ce caractère qui le poussait de plus en plus à insister.

"Bien sur que si, c'est seulement que je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, au bout de deux minutes c'est l'ennui total" continua la jeune fille sachant très bien ou appuyer pour faire mal, ça en devenait presque un jeu. Elle se retenait quand même pour ne pas sourire. Presque! Attention, ce petit prétentieux l'énervait quand même au plus haut point! Il était certes séduisant mais son arrogance n'avait pas d'égal!

"Comment ça l'ennui total!" commença le jeune homme, de plus en plus énervé que la colonne des points de Ambre montait de façon vertigineuse dans sa tête.

"Non mais sérieusement c'est pas bientôt fini vos chamailleries!" fit Lily exaspérée de voir ces deux-là en d'aussi bons termes. Aussitôt les deux protagonistes se renfrognèrent, croisèrent les bras et prirent un air boudeur. On se serait même attendu à un 'c'est lui qu'a commencé' très mature.

Après une bonne heure, l'entraînement prit fin, ils partirent tous vers leur salle commune pour se réchauffer un peu près d'un bon feu, le vent de ce début d'octobre étant glacial. James les rejoindrait plus tard.

"Alors on craque pour l'intello ?" demanda Ambre à Hermione en cours de route. Celle-ci la regarda d'un mauvais œil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ça va pas non ? Et puis je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me parler ?" répondit Hermione légèrement nerveuse.

"Oh ça va, j'essaie juste de faire un effort, tu vois pas, après tout on ne sait pas combien de temps on va passer là, je croyais que tu étais pour l'union des maisons" rétorqua Ambre qui agissait tout de même que par pur intérêt, bah oui si elle ne parlait pas aux autres, elle ne saurait pas grand-chose sur l'époque où ils ont atterri, et elle risquerait d'être à l'écart du groupe en général, et comme d'habitude la solitude c'est hors de question.

Hermione la dévisagea un instant et paru se détendre quelque peu.

"Désolée, mais c'est juste que j'ai toujours pas digéré le coup que tu as fait… Et pourquoi avoir eu envie de nous faire échanger de corps ?" demanda Hermione qui ne voyait pas du tout à quoi, elle et Malefoy, voulaient en venir.

"Euh… par pur sadisme de serpentard" répondit Ambre légèrement confuse.

Contre toute attente, Hermione se mit à pouffer, en voyant la tête que la jeune fille avait en avouant ça. Ambre parut surprise puis le fut encore plus quand elle sentit qu'elle souriait légèrement à son tour. Décidemment il fallait qu'ils rentrent vite sinon elle finirait par devenir sympathique avec les autres… Et puis quoi encore…

* * *

Je vous en prie! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul, au moins je saurais s'il faut que je continue ou pas de poster...

Bisous à tous,

Nora


	4. Personnes potentiellement fréquentables

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Désolée pour le petit moment d'attente pour le quatrième chapitre, j'ai été très occupée avec le boulot!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez**

**Bisous à tous**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 Personnes potentiellement fréquentables**

Le lendemain, tout le monde attendait devant la porte de la salle de potions pour aller en cours. Ambre et Hermione avaient discuté la veille au soir, pendant plus de vingt minutes et sans insultes, bref un record. Ambre n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi bavarde quand elle s'y mettait et elle regrettait quelque peu de l'avoir tout de suite classé dans les "sales Gryffondors pas fréquentables" sans la connaître. Bon pour l'instant ce n'était quand même pas sa meilleure amie, plutôt maintenant dans "Personnes potentiellement fréquentables" mais Ambre se dit qu'en y mettant du sien, leur relation ne pourrait que s'améliorer. De son côté Hermione avait exactement pensé la même chose, c'était vrai qu'elle non plus n'était pas allée plus loin que son uniforme de Serpentard. Ambre y avait réfléchi toute la nuit, après tout s'ils s'entendaient bien, même avec Potter et que s'ils réussissaient à revenir dans leur temps, elle devrait expliquer ça à Draco et ce n'est pas sur qu'il soit d'accord avec elle… Même sans le fait qu'elle aurait fraternisé avec l'ennemi, son père pourrait l'utiliser pour atteindre Potter, ça, ça ne lui plairait sûrement pas à Draco… Mais bon après tout, il n'était pas là et c'était une autre époque donc... advienne que pourra.

La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves rentrèrent, le professeur Slughorn était assis à son bureau.

"Bien mes enfants, tout d'abord je voudrais que pour ce début de cours, les trois nouveaux arrivants de Beaubâtons lèvent leurs mains pour que je les repère et que je puisse les répartir avec vos camarades pour la potion d'aujourd'hui" commença Slughorn en levant la tête pendant que Harry, Hermione et Ambre se manifestaient.

"Vous quel est votre nom ?" demanda-t-il à Harry.

'Euh… Harry Stevens" répondit Harry en se rappelant du nom de famille que Dumbledore lui avait donné.

"Très bien M. Stevens, je vous place avec Miss Evans. Vous la demoiselle à côté ?"

"Hermione Granger, monsieur"

"Et bien Miss Granger avec… M.Lupin. Et enfin mademoiselle… ?"

"Scott, Ambre Scott"

"Miss Scott avec… M.Black. Voilà maintenant je vous mets les ingrédients au tableau pour la potion du jour, vous avez une heure" finit-il alors que les trois personnes concernées se plaçaient à côté de leur partenaire désigné, non sans une certaine réticence pour Ambre.

"Je crois que cette fois on va être obligé de faire des efforts" lança Sirius en souriant.

Ambre lui lança un regard noir.

"Oh allez, fais pas la tête, prend exemple sur ta copine et Rémus" continua-t-il en les désignant de la tête. En effet, ces deux-là étaient déjà en train de rire à leur table en sortant leurs affaires.

"N'en demande pas trop non plus" rétorqua Ambre d'un ton las.

"Bon, tu peux aller chercher les ingrédients" fit Sirius en sortant le matériel. "S'il te plait" ajouta-t-il toujours tout sourire en voyant les yeux d'Ambre se noircirent de plus en plus. Elle se leva et partit chercher ce qu'il fallait. Plus vite cette potion sera finie, mieux ce sera.

Elle déposa tout le nécessaire et commença à faire chauffer la sauge.

"Ca va pas être marrant si tu parles pas tu sais" reprit Sirius qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

Ambre continuait à se murer dans son silence, elle n'avait pas envie de faire d'esclandre aujourd'hui.

"Je vais finir par croire que t'es coincée comme fille" Touché.

"Quoi ? Alors là pas du tout!" s'exclama Ambre, alors que quelques regards se tournaient vers elle. "Tu feras tout pour m'énerver toi c'est pas possible" reprit-elle un ton plus bas, tout en remuant le contenu du chaudron.

"J'ai juste l'impression que c'est vrai, tu ne parles pas beaucoup, je ne t'ai encore jamais vu un sourire ou un rire… bref je me demandais si tu n'étais pas coincée" continua-t-il pour la provoquer.

Ambre remua sur sa chaise visiblement mal à l'aise, après tout il avait raison et elle le savait, mais ça elle ne le dirait jamais. C'est vrai que même en règle générale, elle ne riait pas beaucoup, en tout cas pas d'un rire franc et joyeux mais plutôt froid et méchant, quand elle voyait l'effet que les plans menés à bien par elle et son frère fonctionnaient.

"Si je ne parle pas c'est que je n'ai rien à dire c'est tout" répliqua-t-elle sans grande conviction.

"Et rire ?" demanda Sirius un peu plus doucement voyant son malaise. Une première faille dans le système à exploiter, ne pas la laisser se refermer!

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion encore" répondit-elle simplement.

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants et trouva une idée brillante selon lui.

"Une échappée clandestine, ça te dit ?" demanda-t-il avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

"Pardon ?"

"Ce soir, 23h, on sort en douce dans les couloirs pour aller dans la tour d'astronomie, puis un petit tour pour te montrer les meilleurs endroits cachés de cette école, le tout sans se faire repérer…" expliqua-t-il toujours avec cette même lueur et avec son sourire de séducteur.

"Arrête t'es dingue, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une retenue" lança-t-elle tout bas.

"Je le fais très souvent, et je ne me fais jamais prendre… Et puis tu me dis que tu n'es pas coincée…" rétorqua-t-il en améliorant légèrement la réalité.

Ambre le regarda quelques secondes et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait pas spécialement confiance en lui mais après tout pourquoi pas, elle adorait les sensations fortes.

"Ok je te suis" répondit-elle en ayant la même lueur dans les yeux.

Le reste de l'heure passa plutôt rapidement et calmement pour tout le monde, la potion n'était pas trop compliquée à faire et à la fin de l'heure Ambre alla jusqu'au bureau rendre une fiole remplie de potion ayant exactement la couleur demandée. Elle arriva au même moment que Bellatrix, cette dernière passa derrière elle et en posant sa fiole, fit tomber celle qu'Ambre venait de poser, le contenu se répandant par terre.

"Eh! Mais tu peux pas faire attention!" cria Ambre en se reculant pour ne pas marcher sur le verre.

"Oh je suis vraiment désolée, professeur je suis maladroite" s'excusa-t-elle mielleusement devant Slughorn, sans penser le moindre mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai une autre" répondit Sirius en arrivant entre les deux jeunes filles pour déposer une autre fiole. "Je n'avais pas encore vidé le chaudron" Il lança un regard noir à sa cousine. Il prit le bras d'Ambre qui était prête à ressembler à un volcan en éruption et la tira vers la sortie en attrapant son sac au passage.

"Quelle sale garce, elle l'a fait exprès, c'est quoi son problème ?" demanda Ambre toujours folle de rage.

"Son problème c'est que tu traînes avec nous, c'est son seul critère de sélection pour qu'elle sache avec qui elle doit être odieuse" répondit Sirius d'un ton exaspéré.

"Mais c'est ta cousine à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, pourquoi elle te déteste ?"

"Parce que je suis à Gryffondor et que je n'ai aucune envie de traîner avec des personnes qui risquent de mal tourner… Genre avec Tu-sais-qui…" répondit-il d'un air sombre.

Ambre eut un moment de compassion pour lui, ça ne doit pas être facile d'être rejeté par sa propre famille… Lui avait choisi son camp, et sa famille l'avait renié en quelque sorte, mais il avait ses amis… Il lui rappelait Draco, seulement lui n'a pas le choix, s'il choisit ce camp, il n'a personne… Et Ambre le comprenait, il ne voulait pas être seul. Au fond Sirius aussi était seul d'une certaine manière. Ils marchèrent ensuite côte à côte jusqu'à la grande salle pour déjeuner, Ambre toujours plongée dans sa réflexion. Les autres étaient déjà installés et leurs avaient gardés des places.

"Alors vous étiez où ?" demanda James qui s'était mis à côté de Lily comme d'habitude.

"Bella a fait tomber la fiole où était notre potion 'malencontreusement'" répondit-il en mimant le dernier mot avec ses doigts. "Heureusement, je n'avais pas vidé le chaudron, et j'ai empêché cette chère demoiselle de lui sauter au cou" finit-il en regardant Ambre.

"Elle l'aurait mérité" lança-t-elle en arrachant un bout de pain.

"Oui mais tu aurais eu des ennuis, ce n'est pas très conseillé" lui fit Hermione avec un air insistant, histoire de lui rappeler que ses vendredis soir étaient déjà occupés avec McGonagall.

Ambre leva les yeux au ciel et mastiqua son pain d'un air boudeur qui fit sourire Hermione. Même au bout de si peu de temps de fréquentation, elle savait que si elle faisait cette tête, c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle avait tort, et aussi que ce n'était jamais méchant.

Ils mangèrent ensuite tranquillement et repartirent en cours jusqu'au milieu de l'après midi. Lily et Elisa se rendirent ensuite dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et les maraudeurs allèrent faire un tour dehors. Ambre pensa tout de suite qu'ils cherchaient plutôt quelqu'un à qui ils n'avaient pas pu régler leur compte la veille… Harry, Hermione et Ambre se rendirent eux à la bibliothèque.

Ils s'installèrent sur une des tables les plus éloignées pour être tranquilles pour parler.

"Et aussi travailler" commença Hermione "les professeurs nous ont déjà donné plein de devoirs! Et c'est quand même l'année des Aspics! Quelle plaie d'être coincée ici!" finit-elle en étalant tous les bouquins trouvés quelques minutes plus tôt dans les rayonnages.

Ambre baissa la tête à cette dernière remarque, plus ça allait, plus un sentiment étrange jamais ressenti, s'installait en elle… Elle refoulait de plus en plus cette petite voix stupide et nasillarde qui lui trottait dans la tête en chantant "tu te sens coupableuuuh, tu te sens coupableuuuh" sur tous les tons.

"Moi je suis bien ici" fit Harry en souriant à Hermione qui comprit tout de suite.

"Oui mais tu sais qu'il faudra bien repartir un jour, ce n'est pas chez nous ici…" commença Hermione.

"Je sais… mais ça fait tellement du bien de les voir, même à cet âge là… C'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas morts, j'en profite pour les connaître" fit Harry.

"Je…" commença Ambre en les regardant chacun leur tour dans les yeux "Je suis désolée, sincèrement… je n'aurais jamais du faire ça" finit-elle en baissant les yeux.

"Je suis sur que tu n'as jamais dit ça à personne n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Harry un peu moqueur.

"Non c'est vrai" répondit Ambre nerveusement.

"Je ne t'en veux plus autant tu sais" continua-t-il en lui souriant légèrement. "En fait, c'est un beau cadeau de m'avoir fait atterrir ici, mais bon tu n'es pas la seule responsable, j'espère que quand on reviendra chez nous, Malefoy aussi s'excusera, c'est déjà pas gagné, vu comment il est…" finit Harry en ouvrant un livre.

"Draco, n'est pas méchant, je vous assure… il est seulement seul…" répondit Ambre en se mettant à son tour à travailler sous le regard quelque peu surpris et perplexe des deux autres.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'une autre personne avait assisté à la conversation. Un certain maraudeur, brun aux yeux bleus était venu les chercher après avoir en effet réglé son compte à un vieil ennemi qui devait à cette heure si se balader avec une jambe en plus… mal placée disons. Il n'avait strictement rien compris à la conversation, mais il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions… Il faudrait en parler aux autres.

"Je te dis que c'est ce que j'ai entendu Moony".

Les maraudeurs étaient retournés à la salle commune, et parlaient de la conversation que Sirius avait surprise.

"C'est vrai que leur conversation était bizarre… Donc tu crois qu'ils sont là spécialement pour voir quelqu'un ?" demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

"C'est ce que Harry avait l'air de dire, seulement c'est cette question d'âge qui me gène, pourquoi a-t-il dit 'à cet âge là'? Et puis aussi qui est ce Draco Malefoy ?" continua Sirius, dont les méninges fonctionnaient maintenant à 200 à l'heure.

"Jaloux ?" sourit James en voyant son ami.

"Roo arrête, n'importe quoi" répondit-il de manière peu convaincante.

"Peut-être quelqu'un de la famille de l'autre blondinette ?" suggéra Peter ironique.

"Non impossible, rappelles-toi que ma cousine lui est promise, je connais par conséquent la famille Malefoy et personne ne s'appelle comme ça…" répondit le brun.

"Bon et bien je ne vois qu'une seule solution" commença James, poing sous le menton.

"Qui est… ?" fit Rémus.

"Enquêter! Nous allons essayer d'en savoir plus" répondit-il simplement.

"Ouai bonne idée! Je vais faire un tour avec Ambre ce soir, je pourrais lui demander" fit Sirius sans avoir remarqué le regard affolé que son ami lui lançait à ce moment là.

"Me demander quoi ?" répondit Ambre qui venait d'arriver suivi de Harry et Hermione.

"Euh… si tu pouvais me redonner les ingrédients exacts de la potion de ce matin, j'ai pas tout noté et ces messieurs là sont incapables de me les redonner également" mentit-il en regardant ses amis pour qu'ils approuvent.

"Euh oui si tu veux" répondit Ambre en se demandant tout de même si c'était la véritable question qu'il devait poser.

"Bon alors, prête pour la petite excursion de ce soir ?" demanda Sirius pour changer de conversation.

"Quelle excursion ?" demanda Harry d'un air suspicieux.

"Je veux la tester" répondit-il tout sourire en regardant Ambre de haut en bas. "On va faire un petit parcours à travers Poudlard tout en évitant les quelques importuns" finit-il par dire sous le regard insistant d'Hermione qui lui rappelait celui du professeur McGonagall.

"Quoi ?! Non mais tu peux pas Ambre, rappelles toi que…" commença Hermione.

"Oh allez, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu! Et puis une retenue ne regarde que moi" fit-elle avec un petit air implorant à faire pâlir d'envie un cocker.

Hermione lui lança un regard désapprobateur et Harry un regard envieux, faire les 400 coups avec les maraudeurs ça doit être quelque chose à faire au moins une fois dans sa vie.

"Faudra vous débrouiller pour qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la salle commune pour qu'on puisse sortir tranquillement" fit Sirius vers ses amis.

"Pas de problèmes" répondit James "Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai dit aux filles qu'on les rejoindrait pour aller dîner, on y va ?"

"Ok" répondirent-ils tous en partant.

"Eh tiens, tu oublies ça" fit James en lui lançant sa cape. "Et tache de ne pas faire trop de bêtises" sourit-il.

"Et pose des questions, n'oublie pas" rajouta Rémus.

"Oui je n'oublie pas, bon je file, a plus les mecs" lança Sirius en sortant du dortoir.

Les maraudeurs avaient lancé des bombabouses un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour obliger tout le monde à déserter la salle. Ambre attendait pourtant sur l'un des fauteuils, son écharpe sur le nez.

"C'est pas trop tôt, c'est horrible cette odeur" lança-t-elle en approchant de la sortie.

"Attends, viens la dessous" fit-il en dépliant la cape.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda la jeune fille intriguée.

"Une cape d'invisibilité, c'est à James, on se ferra pas voir" répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

"Waouw c'est super rare" fit-elle en se glissant dessous, impressionnée.

"Bon allez, prête ?" demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

"Prête" répondit-elle, heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir et se défouler.

Ils sortirent alors de la salle commune.

"Alors, première étape ?"demanda Ambre en regardant autour d'elle.

"La tour d'astronomie" répondit-il malicieusement "Viens c'est sur la droite"

Ils longèrent les murs, traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et parvinrent en bas de la tour après quelques minutes. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne encore. Ils grimpèrent tout en haut et Sirius referma la porte derrière lui, après qu'ils aient enlevé la cape.

"Bon alors maintenant qu'on y est ?" fit Ambre en tournant sur elle-même.

"Chut… viens" répondit-il dans le creux de son oreille en lui mettant les mains sur les yeux. Ambre se sentit quelque peu troublée de le sentir si près d'elle.

Il la fit avancer doucement, en contournant les poufs qui jonchaient le sol, Ambre tendant ses bras devant elle par peur de heurter quelque chose.

"N'aies pas peur, tu peux les baisser" continua le jeune home en parlant très doucement.

Ambre baissa alors lentement les bras. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et Ambre entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir, ils allaient sur le balcon. La jeune fille frissonna en sentant l'air frais, Sirius la fit s'arrêter.

"Continue de fermer les yeux, je vais enlever mes mains"

Ambre fit ce qu'il dit sans réfléchir, elle se sentit totalement bien où elle était, oubliant tout ce qu'elle avait alors en tête, et Sirius la pris par le taille derrière elle.

"Ouvre les maintenant"

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et elle eut le vertige mais Sirius la retint d'où il s'était placé. Elle sentait l'air frais sur son visage, et voyait la Forêt s'étendre à perte de vue, le ciel était dégagé et elle pouvait apercevoir chacune des étoiles présentes dans le ciel. Elle se serait même cru voler.

"C'est magnifique" fit-elle dans un souffle.

"J'adore venir ici pour me vider l'esprit et me détendre" expliqua Sirius. "Tu sais que tu es la première fille que j'emmène ici ?" fit le jeune homme.

"C''est ça bien sur" répondit Ambre sarcastiquement.

"Je t'assure! Toutes les autres me tombent dans les bras sans que je demande quoi que ce soit…" répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence

"Oh oui c'est vrai, tu es tellement parfait" lança Ambre en plaisantant.

"Heureux que tu t'en rendes compte" fit-il en souriant avant de se recevoir un coup de coude dans le ventre.

"On peut même plus plaisanter" rétorqua-t-il en se massant l'estomac douloureusement, alors qu'Ambre se retournait pour être face à lui.

"Si mais j'adore riposter" répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et se regardaient alors droit dans les yeux. Leurs têtes se rapprochaient dangereusement…

"Miaoouu!"

"Merde, miss Teigne!"


End file.
